In My Eyes, In Your Eyes
by Kuronosatou
Summary: It all started on October 9th; Murasakibara Atsushi's birthday. Mibuchi Reo has come to not expect his random thoughts to be humored by his captain, Akashi Seijuurou, and they exchange their minds of how they see each other. [Based on Twitter RP by @MibuchiReo6 and @WinnerAkashi.]


**Summary:** It all started on October 9th; Murasakibara Atsushi's birthday. Mibuchi Reo has come to not expect his random thoughts to be humored by his captain, Akashi Seijuurou, and they exchange their minds of how they see each other.

Based on Twitter Role Play by MibuchiReo6 and WinnerAkashi

Story based on Twitter thread: /MibuchiReo6/status/387937144347824128

**I have permission from both authors of the accounts to adapt the story.**

**.**

* * *

October 9th seemed like a regular day as ever. The second week of that October, though, didn't seem right for Mibuchi Reo, the Shooting Guard of Rakuzan High School Basketball Club. Everyone could tell, that in his eyes lacked his usual expressions—be it sparkles of joy, or sparks of rage.

Although no one was observant enough to see through his saddened expression, not even his captain, Akashi Seijuurou—apparently, the former Generation of Miracles were all out, to celebrate Murasakibara Atsushi's birthday.

Everyone was full of smiles, until Akashi, whom was sitting on the couch just nicely beside his former teammate, Midorima Shintarou, opened his Twitter via his phone, and saw a simple tweet on top of his timeline, done by someone very familiar—Mibuchi reo.

Then he gazes out of the window, just blankly, disregarding every sound around him for a moment as his thoughts fleet, the words written on the tweet causing him to feel slightly uneasy.

"I wonder if Sei-chan went to Murasakibara-kun's birthday party~…"

.

.

The next day, even, the weakened countenance was still visible on his face. Yet, Mibuchi manages to maintain his usual performance on the court, nailing every practice match he participated in, exerting his body out.

He sat on the bench outside the basketball court, under a set of calming trees. Closing his eyes, he was unaware of the arrival of a company—Akashi, his captain.

"Why do you wish to know? I did attend his party, and spent the day with him."

Mibuchi's eyes immediately flutter open. "Ah, Sei-chan… You saw my tweet?" Quickly he greeted the other with a faint smile, straightening his perspiring body. "It's just that I was feeling lonely~. Everyone was celebrating his birthday."

"Lonely? I wasn't gone long." Said the redhead, as he takes a seat beside Mibuchi, giving out a soothing vibe unlike his usual uptight vibe. His head was tilted, still trying to see of what was wrong in his teammate. "Besides, Atsushi is my former teammate. I would celebrate your birthday as well."

Mibuchi immediately turns his face to the smaller boy beside him, shaking his head. "I know, but, waah~! Sei-chan doesn't need to celebrate it…" His mind turns slightly messed up just by the image of having his captain celebrate his usually sparkly birthday. Though, he grins at his next words, trying to convince his captain that he was okay. "Ah, though, I was only feeling horrible yesterday."

"I do not intend to disregard my current teammates' birthdays either, Reo." Boldly insists, a frown sets on Akashi's face. "Horrible… why is that? Shall I eliminate the cause of your suffering, whatever it may be?"

But Mibuchi chuckled instead, finding the offer from his captain too much for him. Happy was what he felt, though, much at ease now for the other's offer. "Sei-chan is indeed too kind. I have to thank you, in advance…" He lets a chuckle bridge his words for a moment. "I have only been overthinking about some things. It's nothing much, really~."

Up Akashi's gaze went, to Mibuchi's eyes. "There is no need for that, Reo." He assures, simply thinking that overthinking is unnecessary… but of all, he muses quietly of the other matter. "Spending time with you out of practice, however… I'm not used to it."

Mibuchi only grins, fascinated by the awkwardness that gathers around the atmosphere, yet not too nervous to talk about it either. "I'm not used to it either…~ I actually can't imagine you on a walk. You must look adorable~"

Invisible hearts as if sprinkled around them just now, the flowery nature of the shooting guard starting to surface again. "Ah, but how about the others~?"

"The others, as in Kotarou?" The redhead immediately asks, having no one else in his mind as Mibuchi mentions 'the others'. "A walk is a walk, though… how does one look adorable in doing so?"

"Yep, Kota and EIki," Mibuchi nods in agreement. "I'm wondering how Sei-chan would get dressed in~."

Akashi had to take a moment to skim over his own clothes at the moment—only a t-shirt and a simple pair of shorts, nothing more. "…Casual wear, I suppose." Says he, finding nothing else to wear—it can't possibly be a tuxedo or swimming suit after all. "Kotarou and Eikichi are both quite… boisterous, though,"

The hanging tone that came from Akashi made Mibuchi quite curious, also the interesting mention of fashion. "Ah~ that! I'm curious about your casual wear. I bet Sei-chan's adorable in casual wear. And yes, I know; so I wonder if you'd rather them to not tag along~?"

"Stop dreaming, Reo. I would look perfectly normal in casual wear, not 'cute'."

Despite the denial, he smiles slightly, continues to plan their trip together, "Hm, that is a tempting proposal. Shall we make it just the two of us, then?"

Mibuchi simply rolls his eyes out, daring thoughts crumpled in his mind as for the moment. "Perhaps what is normal for you, is cute in my eyes~" Slight flush came after his words, along with an enchanting smile. "If it's going to be only the two of us, I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible.~"

"Perhaps. But in your eyes, a large amount of people you see is considered cute, no? In that case," He briefly pauses, his gaze never leaving the taller teammate despite their sights not matched. "I am not special."

Mibuchi's eyes widen and turns it back to look at the heterochromatic eyes that had been serious for a moment. "Of course not," He denies, though, thinks of some people that is properly related to the topic. "Hyuuga Junpei is not cute. Kota is not cute. Eiki is gross."

The mumble surely entertained the redhead for a moment. In the spur of moment, his serious face had turned into a smile, visibly entertained. "Oh? You don't think Kotarou is cute? I find that snaggletooth of his quite charming."

On the contrary, Mibuchi seems to try to relent the topic, but sighs and proceeds on voicing out his opinion instead. "I agree that he can be physically charming sometimes, but… dealing with him every day is harsh." Still mumbling, showing how displeased he is.

"…I'm aware."

Akashi leans forward towards Mibuchi, peeking down the lowered head, seeing the faltering expression that was hidden under the black strands of hair. "In comparison, you have quite an agreeable personality… And, you are physically charming as well."

"Eh…?" It didn't take long for Mibuchi's cheek to slightly redden after Akashi's words. "I sincerely thank you, Sei-chan, but I don't think I deserve the 'charming' part…"

Shy was he, and Akashi only smiles, knowing that well from the reddening cheeks. "Even Kotarou would admire your charm, Reo. It's very prominent to me as well."

The sudden praise that comes out of the captain's lips had panicked Mibuchi—he turns away, looking up to the serene view in front of him, whilst his feet shuffles on the ground, nervous.

"What kind of charm do you see in me? Aren't I a nuisance? I thought I am sometimes too needy…"

"An irresistible one, perhaps. It's hard to stay away from you for long, though I suppose there isn't any need to." Akashi muses, tapping his own chin in act of doing so; His eyes capture, though, the clumsy response Mibuchi has done. "Even in our walk together, I'd prefer you to be in your usual self… that would make it enjoyable enough."

His heartbeat skipped lightly. Again, this side of Akashi never ceased to amaze the raven-haired shooting guard; he had to turn back to look at Akashi, dazed by the consecutive praises so far.

"S-sei-chan finds the usual me enjoyable?"

Akashi's lips only curl up at the question, meeting his gaze to Mibuchi's in instant, then takes Mibuchi's chin between a few fingers lightly.

"Really. You're fine the way you are now."

.

.

From a distance, Hayama spots his captain and the shooting guard on a very casual talk, which amuses him, and he only snickers at the closeness between the two.

"Reo-nee and Akashi gets along really well, eh?"


End file.
